Total drama: Revenge of the Oni
by Animetama
Summary: the 13 campers don't make it to the island, instead, they somehow end up lost in the woods. Shortly after, they get stuck inside a cursed house and chased down by the Oni.
1. Chapter 1

Remember that time when everyone arrived on the acidic island of Camp Wawaknokua? When the new cast had been chosen to stand on in the footprints of the previous cast? Thirteen campers brave enough to face this old island and its toxic wastes, and take the million dollars home with them. Well it was about time for the show to go on, and little did the cast know about the new founded radio-activity that was on this island. However, little did iChris/i know about the thirteen new campers gone missing.

The cameras turned on, and adjusted to the host who was no other than Chris McLean himself; about to introduce everyone to the founded season of Total Drama: Revenge of The Island. Chris cleared his throat, and continued on to his speech to the whole viewing world.

"I'm Chris McLean! And as you can see, things have changed since we've been away," Chris began, facing the camera. The sign that had once said camp Wawaknokua, had tipped over to its side, and the intern that was standing right beside Chris had an expression that looked rather nervous from the breaking of the sign. The intern held Chris' drink on a tray, as Chris grabbed it from him, and then continued on. "And by changed, I meant gotten really, really, **dangerous!**" The intern just hesitantly watched Chris calmly, since he was use to the danger anyhow. Then from behind, a huge octopus arm snatched the intern away for his lunch. Chris just backed away so nothing would ruin him, and his hair. Chris chuckled a bit, and then added, "Good stuff!"

He lifted his finger, and pointed out, "But the rules of the game, stay the same. A hand full of unsuspected teens will fight with complete strangers, air their dirty laundry in our outhouse confessional, and compete in life threatening challenges; all over the island. And risk being voted off, last one standing wins one. Million. DOLLARS!"

The camera viewed back at Chris as he spoke, "Speaking of our cast, here they come now!" The camera made a 180 degree turn and showed the old cast members dancing around and having a party. Music was playing and the Goth & Punk were making out. Chris waved at them, then the music quickly got interrupted and Owen screamed as the boat just passed on by.

"Hehehe, no. Not them! This season we got all NEW players, fighting for the million! And here they come now," the camera zoomed into Chris' face, "For real!" The boat arrived and Chris' expression turned from a twisted smile from thinking of the chaos, to a more, shocked face.

No one was on the boat. Instead, it was empty. Chris then nervously told the interns and camera crew to stop the show immediately. Chris closed out the episode by saying, "We'll uhh, be right back! Stay tuned, once we return in a bit!" The sweat drops were crawling down Chris' cleft chin, and everyone else watching was rather confused as to why there was a long commercial break all of a sudden. Little did they know, it was only the beginning, the beginning of the revenge of the Oni.

Yes, our story takes place at a different particular area. Somewhere that no one had ever gone before. Those who have had never escaped. This was the beginning. For those thirteen campers, in total drama: revenge of the Oni.

The contestants from the show Total Drama: Revenge of The Island had gotten lost, and didn't know where they were. They were all stuck in a forest, and separated. Some more lost than others. Here we start with Zoey and Mike, who had ended up finding themselves in this haunted forest.

The Indie chick look frantically around her, scared, then sighed and had recollected what was left of her. "I might as well have them find me, it just doesn't matter…" She looked down at the ground, she looked as if she was about to cry. Then a rustle from the bushes was to be heard nearby, who could've it been?

"Mike?" Zoey turned around to see if it was Mike, almost seeming like she expected it to be him anyway. "Zoey," Mike yelled; tangled in the bushed, "Do you know where we are?"

"No," Zoey responded, then added, "I have a feeling this isn't what Chris intended." "I'm not sure, the boat _did_ crash. You're probably right. We should try and find a way out of here, and find the others!" Mike pointed out.

Zoey couldn't help but smile at his ideas. He was just so smart, and so handsome! Everything she'd dreamed of in a guy. She didn't want to lose him, no matter what. "Well ok, let's go try and find everyone else! I'm sure they're around here somewhere!" Zoey sang, adding a little chuckle.

Mike on the other hand couldn't help but smile whenever she smiled, but this was a serious situation, so he needed to stay focused! "Hold my hand so we stay together," Mike smiled, with his big gap showing between his front two teeth, "I don't want to lose you!"

The two of them walked off to find the others, to make sure they were safe as well. Zoey and Mike had fought their way through the thick and bug infested forest, finding the rest of the teens was a challenge. Then, it began to rain.

"Oh," Mike began, "It's just a sprinkle, no biggie!" Zoey looked back as if she had a bad feeling about the weather. "Let's uhh, go this way!" Mike directed the uneasy red head to their left. Zoey had a frown on her face, as if she was worried, then pulled Mike back, "What if we don't make it out of here?" Her eyes were wide open, begging for an answer from Mike. "Well uhh, I'm sure we will make it out of here, eventually?" Mike added a question mark to his answer, and they traveled on.

Mike looked ahead of them, seeking for anyone else who could be in the forest with them. Zoey's eyes were looking back, to the ground, where the water was being pulled down by gravity's force. The water then formed with the dirt on the ground they were walking on. Zoey was thinking of something, but then again, who knows what?

The rain had gotten heavy by now, the water droplets were multiplying and getting larger in size, and almost pelting the two 16 year olds. "We need somewhere to stay until the rain goes away!" Mike instructed, pulling Zoey in closer so she would get less wet. Zoey had a tent on pink scribbled on her cheeks as they went on to find shelter.

Hours later Mike saw a small clearing in the forest, a small path even, that lead to something white in the distance ahead of them. "Look! There's something over there! Let's go to it!" Mike directed Zoey, as they moved a bit faster following the trail. Zoey nodded and they went speed walking towards the white solid object.

As they got closer, the white object had more detail. It was no longer just an object, but a house. A large Victorian house that looked about 4 stories high, with the lights still on. It looked inviting almost, _almost._ Mike smiled and turned to Zoey, "See? We can stay in that house for a while!" Zoey had a small grin, and hugged Mike, "Good!"

"Greetings!" Announced a voice that seems sweet, more high pitched, and slightly creepy; almost as if they expected the two of them to be here in the first place. But who else could it be? I think we may all know who this was.

Mike turned around, "Dawn?" "Yes," Dawn responded, "I took a short cut here!" She chuckled a bit. Dawn was under a tree; which kept her fully dry, and was meditating on a rock. Mike and Zoey hand-in-hand ran over underneath the tree. Its leaves protected the three ex-contestants from the cold drizzly water that fell from the sky.

Then another person covered in water and sweat was sprinting towards the tree which the small group was under. It was Sam with his Gameboy in one hand, while the other was gripped tightly from running so fast. He came to a halt and plopped on the ground trying to catch his breath. His shirt was wet and expanded from the water, and his shoes and socks were soggy.

The first expression on Sam's face was out of place; wide eyes, jaw open trying to breathe correctly, and it was almost as if he was scared. "I…I saw something man," Sam exclaimed, "It, it took her away! That thing! I've never seen it before!" He got up and rubbed his head, his perm had soaked up the water like a sponge.

Zoey hesitated, and then spoke, "I'm sure it was your imagination?" "No way, it grabbed her! I tried to pull her away from it, but that thing, whatever it was, was too strong!" Sam began to describe the monster, trying to warn the others. Mike just shook his head in disbelief, "Are you sure? That kind of sounds like an alien."

"It was! Except like, 17 feet tall with shark teeth," Sam continued, flailing his arms. "Why don't we go inside? Maybe it's safer in there, plus I'm so wet! Maybe we can dry off in there!" Zoey explained, nervously smiling.

Sam looked down at the grass beneath his feet, and then sighed, "Alright, I just hope she escaped." Dawn was listening in the whole time, she was rather curious as to what that so called monster was.

Mike and Zoey lead the way to the Victorian house made of wood and bricks, Dawn had tapped Sam on his left shoulder and asked, "What monster were you speaking of?" Sam let Dawn catch up to him, and then answered, "It was just…never mind, it probably was my imagination anyways!" He added in a chuckle and bumped into Mike, "Oh! Sorry man didn't know we were stopping."

"It's ok, so Zoey, shall we go into the house?" Mike gestured her, since she was the one who stopped in front of the house. Zoey blankly stared at the door knob, speechless, then exhaled, "I guess so…"

And there they went, into the house. When they're lives would change forever. What would happen, no one knows, but at least it's not like anything's hidden, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey slowly turned the handle to the door. It slowly opened making a creaking noise. In a way, the house seemed welcoming, itoo/i welcoming that is. Dawn raised her eyebrows at the unusual aura the inside of the house gave, and felt suspicious. She wanted to shrug it off; however, the aura outside the house seemed a bit worse.

Dawn followed the rest of them inside, where it was warm, and gave off this, numb feeling. It gave Dawn the cold shoulder, as she was the first to speak under her breath, "The aura in this house…it's so…unreal…" She didn't know whether to be worried or astonished.

Sam looked back at the pale blonde, "Did you say something?" "No," she replied, looking back. The feeling of the aura was too overwhelming for her to figure out. Was this good? Or bad? She didn't know.

"Ok so," Mike awkwardly said turning to face the group, "Now what?" They all just stood there, not knowing what to speak of or say, they just thought to themselves, _'why am I here?'_

The four teens formed into a small circle in the center of the entrance. They were in the middle of a hallway; south of them was the entrance of the house, east and west of them was the hallways, the east part of the hallway ended with an old-fashioned door; similar to the others covering the walls separately down the hallways. The west hallway had a part where you could turn north at the end; with a door to the grave yard. Up north was a single staircase to the second story of the house, and another part of the hallway which branched out into more doors and hallways in every direction.

Sam was about to say something, but a crash that was heard throughout the old house they were standing in made everyone jump. Sam screeched a little and Mike and Zoey clinged onto each other. Dawn was the only one not to react in alarm.

"Maybe the wind pushed something over," Dawn reassured, "it would make sense if one of the windows were opened in the room." Sam chuckled again, and then responded, "Maybe, where did the crash come from anyways?"

Zoey lifted her finger and pointed towards the slightly opened door across the eastern part of the hallway. It was the very last door at the end, "I think it was that one!" Dawn couldn't keep her eyes off the room, what could be in there? "I'll go take a look," Dawn stammered, fascinated in a way, but as well cautious. Dawn walked off to go see what had been broken. Every step she took made her want to come closer to the room's aura, but at the same time she wanted to recoil from its unusual radiance and turn back.

This made Dawn uncomfortable; she didn't know what would happen, since she couldn't recognize the aura, or better yet, was unable to read it. The little moonchild couldn't help but feel, cold, and fragile. She had a bad feeling that something bad would happen to the others, but couldn't put her finger on the idea.

She had reached the door; she just stood there, and couldn't help but just stand there and stare for some odd reason. A feeling of regret filled her mind, and a flash back played in her head like a broken record player.

In the fields, filled with yellow flowers and long grass that went up to her shoulders as a little girl. The skies so blue and rich, and yet, full of guilt. "Bunny…" the little girl softly cried. Her eyes were watery and her hair had fallen in her face…

Dawn snapped out of the trance and quickly twisted the door knob; opening the door. She slammed the door and leaned on it breathing heavily. "Wha…what was that…?" She asked herself, and then looked over to see the shattered vase on the ground.

The room seemed to be a living room, although it wasn't lively at all. It was cold, and dead. There was a door in front of the mess; all the windows were sealed shut like letters that had never been opened. Dawn slowly walked up to the mess, and saw a rose that was painted a bloody red with thick and sharp thorns.

The petals looked as if they had been torn off by themselves, and dirt had scattered the floor along with the pieces of the vase it was in. Dawn picked up the rose, and again, the flash back played.

"Bunny…bunny! Why are you dead?" Cried the little girl, holding the bunny in her hand just like the rose Dawn was holding at the moment. Dawn snapped out of the dreadful memory again and stood up. She let go of the flower, and just stood there; starring at the mess.

"Who…who could've done this…?" She asked herself again. Suddenly, the lights flickered. Dawn panicked, what would happen to her now? The only thing she knew was that she and the others were in some kind of danger, and that they weren't alone.

The lights didn't burn out, and instead, went back to normal. The bulbs in the ceilings had their usual glow and Dawn looked back at the broken glass and dead rose. She looked up again, and stared at the door, "I wonder…" She was about to open the door, and although she would clean the mess up, she was too afraid in a sense that something would happen.

She extended her arm, and stretched for the door knob, until a scream was herd from down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn drew back her arm away from the door knob, and looked back at the door. The doors shook and the room that she was in vibrated. A flash of herself as a little girl went through her head, blood splattered on one side of her face, with tears from her eyes. But that was only from the flashback. It should be behind her now, right?

Dawn ran for the other door she went through to get there, and entered the hallway. Dawn frantically looked around the narrow hallway. So many things were running through her mind, what had happened to the others and what to do now?

The she realized, they weren't there anymore, they had gone. "Oh no…" Dawn gasped, "Something must've happened…something bad." She recollected what was left of her, and walked up to the entrance to the house, "Maybe they escaped?" She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"No…" Dawn sputtered nervously, "No…no…no…this can't be happening…no…" She had connected the dots; she and the others were locked inside the house. It was impossible to escape now. It was all a trap. Everything was set up! The rain was the get them to go inside, and lock them into this cursed house. Dawn knew now that everyone's lives were in jeopardy.

The monster that Sam described earlier may have something to do with it, or maybe it was something else? It's not like they're dead…right? Dawn looked around frantically, and almost cried for the others, but something stopped her.

It could attract attention, that is, if that _was_ the so-called monster. She calmed herself down, and had made up her mind and started looking for the others. The moonchild murmured to herself, "Where could they be…?"

Dawn decided to begin her search upstairs, each step she took echoed throughout the house. Once she reached the top of the uneven stairs, she took a deep breath, and exhaled. Her faded blue eyes wondered down each hallway, and each room she went into was the same: Bed in the corner, desk in front, bookshelf, lamp, rug, and pasted white walls with wooden flooring.

However, there was still no sign of any of them, and chances are they could be in danger, could be dying, maybe even dead. If they were dead it would be ironic since their bodies are nowhere to be found.

The minutes she took trying to find them, felt like long hours of walking in circles, and Dawn felt as if she was about to collapse right where she was. Her legs were getting heavy with every step she took. There was a small sofa down ahead in the hallway, she went over to it and laid down to rest.

Then Dawn heard a small and recognizable voice, "Why…why?" It pleaded, "Why is the bunny rabbit dead?" Dawn sat up immediately, and gasped. "Help me, help me…" the voice continued to wale.

"Spirits of this house! I command you to stop!" Dawn shouted, and the voice had finally gone away. Dawn got up again, and continued where she left off the find the others. Dawn was afraid, afraid of that voice. She knew exactly who it was, but what did it want from her?

Then she saw a room that was unsymmetrical to all the other rooms, she knew she hadn't come across it. The door was cracked open, unlike all the others that were shut. What if it was a trap? Dawn decided to take this risk to find out if anyone was in there.

She opened the door slightly, enough for her to squeeze through. There was something different about this room, it had a closet. She went over to the painted white closet and cautiously opened it.

It was Sam, who had rolled up in a ball, holding his Gameboy like a five year old girl holding a stuffed animal afraid of the dark. "Oh dear," Dawn sighed, "It's only you…" "Did you get away in time?" Sam stammered, "Did it hurt any of you guys?"

"I heard a scream from the room I was in, but when I came out, no a soul was there," Dawn replied, "Was it that monster you described earlier?" Sam nodded, still speechless from what had happened. The gamer looked back at his broken Gameboy in sorrow.

Dawn noticed it, and questioned him, "What happened to your Gameboy?" Sam looked back up at the pale Nubian nosed girl, and then explained what had happened while she was gone. Apparently the monster Sam mentioned from earlier attacked him first. He told Mike and Zoey to run off and hide somewhere, and tried to distract it. Then the game junkie tried to get away from the thing by running up stairs. The monster chased him, and then Sam mentioned that something or someone tripped him. His Gameboy went flying and slid right under the monster's foot; as it crushed it under its bare feet. Sam got up and ran into one of the rooms and hid in the closet until the beast stomped off and had given up looking for the nerd. Then went back to gather his Gameboy, and since then hid in the very closet he was in and tried to piece back together his Gameboy.

"Wow…" It was the only word that could come out of Dawn's mouth, clutching her hands together in one big ball against her chest. "Yeah, but I got my Gameboy back! I've fixed it dozens of times, but this time it might be harder to fix…" Sam sighed, feeling discouraged from the monster who had nearly destroyed it.

"So this monster…I think I know what you're talking about, but I haven't done much research on it…" Dawn stated to Sam, "I study astrology." "Isn't that the kind of stuff that's like, zodiac signs, face reading, hand reading…" "Palm reading is its own thing," Dawn interrupted, "it's called palmistry!" Dawn was pleased that someone would know some things of the topic she was interested in herself, even though the person was more into video games.

"Oh yeah," Sam chuckled, but then had to asked, "But what does that monster have to do with astrology?" "Well, it isn't exactly in the category of astrology itself, but I have tried looking it up online. The only thing that was said about it however was that it was a symbol," Dawn responded.

"A symbol, for what?" Sam asked again, slightly afraid to ask since he knew it wasn't anything good. "Bad luck and misfortune," Dawn revealed, answering the curley red head's question.

"They call the monster the Oni," Dawn explained, "Oni is the Japanese word for monster." "Oh," is all Sam could say. Dawn continued, "I only found one picture of it, and the way you described it sounds just like the picture I found online."

"So uhh, what about getting out of here?" Sam scratched his head, hoping for a good answer. "Well…I tried opening the front doors, but they were locked," Dawn admitted, looking down at the floor that seemed too clean.

"You mean we're stuck here, forever?" Sam stammered, starting to raise his voice from panic. Dawn didn't want to disappoint, but it had seemed so. Unless if there was a different way out. "I'm really sorry Sam…" Dawn softly spoke, not knowing what else to do.

"What if that thing eats us! What if we all die?" Sam raised his voice more and began to scream. While Sam was panicking, Dawn heard heavy footsteps. The door had creaked and deep breathing could be heard across the room.

Sam stopped in silence, and slowly raised his index finger; pointing behind Dawn. Sam was sweating, and shaking, "There it is, it's…it's…the Oni…"


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn was too scared to even turn to face it; she already dreaded the aura that bounced off it. She just stood there, frozen, her eyes were starring dead ahead at the wall. The walls looked as if they were melting like wax from a candle.

She screamed, and Sam looked up at her as she fell on her knees, with her hands clutched onto her thick light blonde hair. Dawn cried, pleaded to make everything stop, "Please…PLEASE….PLEASE JUST MAKE IT ALL GO AWAY!" She screeched and tightened her grip on her hair. Sam just stood there, and watched her holler and cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

But the Oni wasn't why she was crying, the flashbacks were hitting her up-side the head like bullets to the chest. Sam's eyeballs were trembling to the high pitched yelling of the small blonde's voice. The Oni made its move and began to walk over to them; about to enter the room blocking the entrance.

Of course, earlier after Zoey and Mike ran off, Mike had lost Zoey who had mysteriously disappeared somewhere around the house. Mike tried his very best to keep his calm, which was rather hard for him to do. Especially since Zoey had gone missing, and so had the others.

"Ok Mike," Mike said to himself, "Stay calm, everything's gonna be ok…I just need to find Zoey, Sam, and Dawn…wherever they went." Mike was on the fourth floor, and had found a key that he and Zoey picked up from a small table in one of the third floor rooms.

The key had a small "x" on it, deeply imprinted and carved in. It looked brand new and had similar material to a penny. Zoey told him the material seemed cheap, and breakable. Mike decided to bend it to test it out; the wiry key bent in place that his fingers forced it to go. Then the spikey haired boy bent it back in place so there was no harm done to it, or at least make it look the way it should again.

Mike stuffed the small key in his pocket and went on his quest to search out the others. There weren't as many choices of rooms on the floor he was on, and he had already checked the third story where he had lost Zoey.

"Oh man…" Mike wined, "this isn't working…!" He looked at each room on the floor he was on; each one was symmetrical to each other. He came across an overly large door with a crack indented on it. The door knob was the same color and seemed to be the same material as the key in his front right pocket.

_'Only use this key for emergencies Mike,_' reminded the whisper of Zoey's voice in the buck toothed boy's head. Mike thought that this was an emergency, you know, since everyone's gone missing? But the small and sweet whisper of his sweetheart kept bugging him.

About to pull the key out of his pocket, Mike drew back his hand and his heart over ruled his head. He had a feeling things would get much dreadfully worse than now. Even though there was a monster on the loose and everyone was separated and spread out around the house.

"What to do now…" Mike questioned himself, wondering where to look next. He thought through everything that had happened so far, and decided that maybe it was an emergency, so the spikey haired boy dug his thick finger tips for the key in his pocket.

He held the key in a loose grip, trying to stay calm. The air became stale and cold, as if something bad was going to happen if he idid/i open the door. He thought to himself, _'should I?'_

Mike looked down at his hand; the hand with the small fragile key in it. The atmosphere sent chills down his long spine, as he gulped, before doing anything else. He lifted the key, and carefully, without breaking the key, was about to unlock the room.

From across the hallway, Mike heard a note. It repeatedly kept playing, in fourths. Mike yipped and jumped, while dropping the key. The key did not break, regardless of Mike dropping it.

He nervously spoke, "who's there? Zoey?" Mike quickly picked up the key and shoved it back into his front right pocket, and ran down the hallway.

Mike ran into a door that he didn't notice was there until now. It was like any of the other doors down the narrow hallway. He opened the door and he then found a room filled with books. All the walls were covered with novels and stories so old that they were covered in dust! Except one of the books stuck out like a thorn.

"Huh…" Mike pondered, "Where did I hear that music note?" Mike walked into the room; the floor creaked from each step he took, walking towards the misplaced book. It looked suspicious, but for some reason it bothered the buck toothed boy.

Mike lifted his hand and reached for the book, and pushed it back into the bookshelf where it belonged. The whole room shook, and the bookshelf opened up like a hidden door. Actually if you think about it, it _was_ a secret passage. Mike ended up in a room that was all white, with a piano in the center. It was a bigger room than the previous one, and this time the steps he took had echoed throughout the room.

"Where am I…?" He pondered again, rubbing his chin. He raised his eyebrow, and suspiciously inspected the room, "All there is a piano, is this where the music note noise came from?"

He then looked back, was he trapped in the room? It was almost as if there was no way back through the secret passage. There were two doors in the room otherwise; one east of the room in the middle of the wall, and south of the room 1/3 across the way.

Inspecting the walls, the music note played again, it was louder and it echoed in the room like anything else that would. Mike spun around, "It is the piano!" Mike went to take a closer look at the piano, and it looked perfectly normal. Maybe if he got a closer glance at it he'd notice something different?

Mike peered over to get a closer look at the piano keys, each were a different color. Different shades of blues, reds, greens, yellows, purples, oranges, and the last key was pitch black. The first key however was white; all the other keys were the other colors.

The same note played again, and without any pressure of the keys one of them played that note. Mike jumped back a little, "Did that piano just…play by itself…?" The tan skinned boy decided to play a note, to see what would happen.

Suddenly, a thud was heard in one of the rooms on the door, and then an "ouch!" The voice was no other than Zoey's, Mike jumped again, and then ran over to the door which he heard her voice from.

He yelled out in the echoed room, "Zoey!" He opened the door and there was Zoey; leaning against the wall in pain. What had happened?

"Zoey are you ok? Who hurt you?" Mike asked in a worrisome voice, frowning while clenching his teeth together. He kneeled down to her level and wrapped his arms around the injured indie chick. "Zoey, say something, please," Mike wouldn't let go of her, no matter what; she had to say something eventually.

"I-I'm ok Mike," Zoey trembled, shaking in agony, "I just…" "Zoey, you're not ok if you're holding your arm like that, who did this to you?" Mike questioned Zoey, who knew better than to believe that she was ok.

She lifted her hand from her arm, a massive bruise was well marked on her forearm, "I accidentally knocked down the bookshelf and part of it hit me, but I'm fine, I'm not injured or anything." "Zoey, this looks like too deep of a bruise for you to be fine. What if you cracked or even broke your arm?" Mike spoke in a serious tone, and didn't want to lose Zoey.

The room they were in had a couch on one end, and across from it had a small bookshelf with skulls carved into them. A much darker room, too. Mike got up and pulled Zoey up with him, "Come on, let's go take one of the bed sheets from one of the bedrooms to take care of the injury you have. Then we can go head back and find the others and get out of this place…"

Mike took Zoey's hand and began to walk towards the piano room where he had last entered, but Zoey didn't budge; still hold his hand. "You didn't use the key, did you?" She spoke, in a soft, but unforgettable tone.

The teenager boy scratched his head, and replied, "I was going to, but then I didn't." Zoey's lips curved into a smile and looked Mike in the eye, "Good, it's only for emergencies." Then she added, "By the way, if you want to get out of here, we need to go _this way!_ Only because once you use the bookshelf doors, it's a one way in no way out situation!"

The indie chick giggled sweetly, and pulled Mike to the other doors across from the ones that he went through already. Mike's cheeks were a shade if light pink, and then held the door for his lady.

"So," Mike looked back at Zoey, "What were you up to while you disappeared?" Zoey hesitated, and then answered, "Well, I was wondering around and found the piano room, then found that other room; I looked through the bookshelf in there and…"

"Did you find anything in there?" Mike questioned, raising an eyebrow at Zoey. "No…but what did happen was the shelf fell on me and I said 'ouch'!" Zoey reassured Mike, grinning at him.

"Wait, where are we going?" Mike asked again, unsure of where he was at the moment. Zoey held his hand again, "This is just a small hallway back into one of the bed rooms into the hallway!"

She opened the door into the bedroom, and then told Mike, "I noticed that each room may look the same, but each one has something different about it! This room has a secret door so we don't get stuck in those other rooms! The room across from it has the same passage…!"

"Huh, I didn't notice that until you said so! One of the rooms had a picture of a young married couple from a wedding, pretty neat huh?" Mike chuckled a bit, thinking it was pretty nifty. Zoey just looked back, with an unsure face. "Hey! Now that we're in here, why don't you bandage me up?"

"Sure thing, we can rip some of the comforter up and make it a big bandage for yeah," Mike reassured, lifting his index finger upward pointing it out. Zoey giggle a bit more, and slightly blushed.

He yanked the sheets off the bed and tore the sheets apart. Shortly after, the buck toothed boy made a comfortable fitting bandage for the red head with a flower in her hair. "All better?" Mike smiled, the red head answered, "Yep!"

Zoey smiled, and couldn't help but gaze into Mike's chocolaty brown eyes. Mike began to do the same, and they were both lost in their own worlds. Mike leaned in closer, as did Zoey, and their two worlds were about to collide into a kiss.

Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by a high pitched scream two floors down from where they were. Mike pulled back quickly, and then yelped, "What was that?" "I think it was the others…" Zoey responded, looked back with disappointment in her voice. All she wanted was a kiss…

Mike got up and then insisted Zoey that they should go follow the scream. Zoey nodded her head and they went to go seek the others, or at least whoever screamed. They were running down the crooked stair case, and had finally came to a halt when from the corner of Mike's eye there was a huge alien monster, also known as the Oni, was entering a bedroom where the screams could be heard.

"What is that thing? What is it doing?" Mike panicked, sweating a little. "Zoey?" Zoey was no longer by his side; she had gone missing once again. "Oh no, this isn't good at all!"

The tan boy gasped, and then his MPD took over, it was no other than Miss Svetlana. Svetlana stretched her arms and legs, and then twirled up to the monster to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Svetlana will save you all~!" She sang as she did a 360 in the air and hit the Oni's face with her foot. Sam snapped out of his deep anxiety phase, and quickly got up. Sam adjusted his glasses and yelled out, "Mike? Is that you?" Dawn was curled up on the ground crying, her thick eye liner was mixing into her tears. Her hands were tightened together as she grinded her teeth.

Dawn was whimpering and crying out loud, she couldn't take the misery from when she was a little girl. It was too much, and the pain of it traveled in her veins like a stampede of animals trying to escape.

Each tear that rolled down her pale cheeks fell to the floor, in form of a small puddle. Her hands had moved to her face, and her fingernails grasped onto her skin like hooks and her thick long blonde hair had covered her partially like a small blanket that wouldn't fit her.  
>Sam looked back at the desperate moonchild, and wasn't so sure whether he should calm her down, or physically pick her up. He had to help somehow, just standing there watching wouldn't solve anything.<p>

The curly red headed gamer responded to the situation impulsively, and extended his hand to pick the pale blonde up. Gently, he grabbed a hold of Dawn with both hands pulling Dawn up from the ground. Her arms had been tightly held by Sam's, as he pulled her up to face her.

"Dawn…" Sam begged, "You need to snap out of it, whatever it is that's got you crying! I know it's scary here inside, and outside this house but that Oni thing, we can escape somehow! Just stop crying…" The game junkie shed a tear or two; he could feel the cold depression fill his veins too.

He shook off the tears, "JUST STOP IT DAMMIT! JUST BE HAPPY AGAIN!" This time, the words were not directed to Dawn herself, but to Sam too. A flashback went through his head like a strike of thunder, _'You're useless no matter how hard you try Sam,'_ A familiar voice spoke in a harsh tone.

His memories had painted a room with him, and a few bigger school boys. "Nerd!" "Freak!" "Looser!" "It would be better if you just committed suicide!" These were the words that the school boys threw at him, as they cackled and laughed at his sufferings.

The voices of those school boys were cycling through his head at the speed of light, as the tears began to blur his glasses. He looked down at the ground, and began to cry with Dawn. Why were these memories returning to him? I thought he got over them!

Meanwhile with Svetlana, the Oni was becoming weakened, and used its arms to block each kick and slap that only Svetlana could send coming its way. The Oni had some blood on it, as well did Svetlana the famous gymnast. "Svetlana will save the day!" She sang once again, on her tip toes.

Svetlana was about to deliver the final slap to the face, but she was caught off guard by the Oni. The Oni scratched his chest, blood was lost and the scratch sent Svetlana flying down the hallway. Even her fall was graceful.

The European ballet hit the wall and made a good dent in the wall; making the walls vibrate in harmony. Svetlana was gushing out blood from her chest, and had been knocked out from the attack that was sent by the Oni.

She didn't give up quite yet; she got up, leaning against the blood stain wall. Svetlana's movements were no longer graceful however; they were sharper and had an edge when she got up, with his hair slickly pulled back.

It was no longer Svetlana who had control at the time; it was another one of Mike's other personalities, "Hey! I'll take over for now on pal!" It was Vito's turn to prove his strength in the battle.

Vito ripped off his bloody shirt, and let the blood from his abs drip out, he didn't care one bit. As a mater as a fact, it made the bad boy look more like a bad boy. He prepared his first punch; his first punches were always the best since they weakened the other opponent.

"Take a load of this!" The hunk called out; sending his first punch out right in the Oni's stomach. It clutched its stomach after the first hit was sent, the Oni back up a little bit, but then stepped back in place.

Vito ran up towards the beast and did a good round house kick at its left knee. This weakened the monster even more, as it collapsed to the ground. Vito threw the final punch at the Oni's forehead, and the monster fell to the ground defeated.

Mike woke up from his personalities taking over, and his hair became spiked again. He looked back to see what had happened, the Oni was gone and there was no evidence that it was ever there in the first place.

"Oh god…" Mike sputtered, "What happened…?" Then Mike saw Sam and Dawn sobbing in the other room beside him. "You guys! What happened? Guys?" Mike ran into the room and stood in front of them both.

Sam gripped onto his head with his fingertips, crying a storm. Dawn was on her knees with one hand covering her face, and the other holding herself up pressed against the floor. "Guys? Sam? Dawn! Why are you guys crying…?" Mike was confused as to why they were bawling their eyes out, and decided to confront them.

"Stop this, now! We'll find a way out of here," Mike commanded, "I promise!" When the tan boy said he promised it, he felt a shock of fear run throughout his body. What if they couldn't get out of here? Then what? He'd lie to them like that? It was bad enough that he had lied to himself numerous times…

Mike just shook it out of his head and couldn't help but want to slap the sense back into them. A rush went through Mike's system and uncontrollably, Mike grabbed a hold of Sam, and slapped him across the face.

Mike's face was dark, "I said, we're going to get the hell out of here, now shut the fuck up and listen to me, **now.**" Even Dawn stopped crying, she looked up in shock of what she heard.

Sam was stiff and silent, he just stood there wide eyed, and then Mike repeated, "We'll get the fuck out of here, ok?" Sam nodded, just as surprised as Dawn was from Mike's audited. The spikey haired boy smirked, and then said, "Good."

Suddenly Mike pulled himself away, rubbing his head, what just happened? He wanted to get out of here but, what came over him to have those harsh words fall out of him mouth? No matter, I guess it was time to find Zoey anyways, she wondered off again…


	6. Chapter 6

Earlier in the forest, Brick was by himself, not knowing what direction to go. Usually he depended on higher ranked soldiers to guide him. He was shivering, even though it was warm and sunny outside. He shivered from fright of no direction.

"Is anybody there? Anyone…?" The soldier in training pleaded nervously, needing a sense of direction. Brick began to become anxious, and pleaded out for the others out in the forest. He heard some wrestling in the bushes, he spun around in surprise.

A figure popped out of the bushes, and the military student yelped, wetting his pants a little, "M-monster!" "Where?" Yelled out a recognizable voice, startled and unaware of what Brick was talking about.

Brick was just as confused still and scared out of his mind. He still thought the unknown person was a monster. Then Brick began to flail in panic, "please don't hurt meeeee!"

"Where's the monster? Where?" The voice was just as puzzled and scared as Brick. Then the person tripped on a broken tree branch on the ground, rotting with forest green moss growing over the overly large branch.

As the mystery person fell, the person went thud; startling the Brick house. Brick began to cry and wail and beg for mercy, but then the person got up and wiped off the dirt from the ground they fell on.

"It's me Dakota," Dakota brushed her hair out organizing each strand of it and getting rid of the knots, "Now where's the monster you're talking about? Is it here?" Brick was too busy being theatrical to notice, and continued to scream in horror.

Dakota couldn't figure out whether she was annoyed, or concerned, "Where's the monster? Did it follow me here too?" Brick was still freaking out, Dakota then added, "You idiot shut up and answer my questions!"

Dakota shouted so loud that Brick stood there and cried out, "Please just don't hurt me Mr. Monster sir!" The blonde stomped up to the Brick house and flicked his nose so he'd be quiet for at least a second. "Ouch," he wined, rubbing his nose from Dakota's index finger.

"Ok," began Dakota, "now where's the monster?" Brick just scratched his head and thought about it for a second, he then came to a conclusion, "Oh, I guess it was only you, hehe!" He laughed a little knowing it wasn't really a monster, but instead, it was only Dakota.

"You idiot, this is a serious situation! Everyone's in danger, we need to find the others, and Sam," Dakota yanked Brick towards her and complained to him about how everyone's lives were in jeopardy and such.

"Wait…" Brick's words would not let go of his lip and escape his mouth, "…So there's a **real monster** out there…?" The solider let go of his lingering words and let them drop to the ground in literal shock.

Dakota nodded, and sighed, "I just ran away from it, but I don't know where it went. For all I know it could've eaten Sam…" Then the drama queen thought for a moment, what was this deep cutting feeling she felt? Whatever it was, she shook it off and just sighed again.

"Do you feel sorry for Sam?" Asked Brick, suspecting she did anyhow. Dakota tightened her fist, "No way! Gross! I just…Let's go find the others!" Brick raised his hand and saluted the perfectly tanned lip glossed girl, "Yes ma'am!"

Dakota spitefully pushed the tree branches and bushes out of her path, biting her lips with her long perfected eyebrows fiercely pointing downward. Every step she took made the buzz cut recruit nervous, aware she was rather annoyed.

Brick also thought about the monster she described to him, it sure seemed scary. Just thinking of it made him twittle a little in his already wet pants. Oh well, maybe it was just a misunderstanding of some sort? There _can't,_ be a monster like that lurking around the forests.

Leaves were falling down, being pulled by gravity as they skidded down to the gravel. Some of the trees didn't have any leaves and looked rather twisted and wicked. The sky was colored different shades of pastel blues; the clouds covered most of the sky like a blanket.

The cadet was looking up to the clouds; he gulped down his fright and couldn't help but be a little homesick. He lifted the front tag on his necklace and looked at the imprint carved into the metal.

"Lucky."

This made the cadet smile a bit, those were the good times, and then he whispered to himself, "Lucky, that's what I am."

The blonde model was rather impatient and didn't want to give up; she was so worried and wanted to find Sam. Then her eyebrows scrunched up, she bit her lip a bit tighter and she had a worried look in her aqua eyes.

What if it was too late? What if Sam was gone, and what if she was just wasting time? She looked back in guilt, if only she wouldn't somehow get rid of the monster and faced it. Dakota had to do something, and the light bulb hovering over her head lit up.

Why doesn't she call for help, on her cell phone? Seemed like a great idea during the time, but when the Barbie clone flipped open her cell phone, it had ran out of battery. She had the charger but no plug. She needed some house or something that had electricity and a plug.

The blonde had stopped in her tracks and sighed. "What seems to be the matter," Brick asked, "is your phone dead?" "Yes," Dakota grumbled, "We're stuck here for like, ever!" Dakota grinded her teeth together, upset that she couldn't call for help as she always did.

"Then what do we do, are we still on the mission of gathering everyone? Or are we aborting the mission?" Brick kept questioning Dakota, in response, the tan model screeched, "Shut up! Seriously? How am I supposed to know?"

The leaves were wrestling, and the branch in front of the two teens shook. A red headed rebel fell from the tall tree. "Well," Brick smiled, "there's one of the contestants from total drama!"

Scott, no knowing that he wasn't on the island (thinking he was anyhow), snarled and responded to the military cadet, "Shut up! Now where's that butt chinned freak? I wanna tell 'em that whatever he did to me wasn't funny…"

"Umm, I don't think he's here anymore, hello? Evil alien monster thing," Dakota hissed, glaring at the freckle infested hick. Scott rolled his eyes, "Do yeah think I'm stupid? This has to be one of his challenges!"

The blonde model hissed again, "Do you really think Chris would do this to us?" Brick and Scott just looked at each other, the red neck replied, "Duh! If yeah haven't seen him the previous seasons, he's insane!"

Dakota looked back at Brick, "You believe me right?" The buzz cut cadet didn't really know how to respond. Scott had a point, Chris _would_ do that to them, but Dakota looked as if she really meant it.

The brick-house took a deep breath and then spoke, "I think that maybe you're delusional uhh, Dakota, that's your name right?" He shrugged and then offered to help the ginger up.

The tan blonde wined, "this doesn't even look like the forest of the island!" "Well it _has_ been a couple of years since TDI," responded Brick, it would make sense since it was true.

Scott was just as confused as Brick; Dakota seemed to be over worried. But what Dakota knew that those two boys didn't was the sense of that monster, nearly unreal and not something Chris would throw out there in the game. Of course, they never saw the monster in person…

"Whatever, believe whatcha wanna! I'm gonna find out what our first challenge is and win it, maybe even choose my own teammates, of course," Scott walked up to Dakota, "_You_ wouldn't be on my team, miss mental!"

Dakota's eyes widened and she got pissed off! Brick backed away a little and mumbled, "Yeah, I don't think there's really a monster thing out here like you said…"

Scott began to laugh, then Dakota took her good hand, and bitch slapped the red neck back to the ground. Brick's eyes popped out in shock, as he blurted out, "Oh god you _are_ mental!"

"I'm trying to help you two! I'm dead serious about the monster," cried Dakota, tears were in her eyes and her voice rang in their ears. "Ok, shesh! We'll _Believe you_ ok?" Scott hissed back, making the two italic words more sarcastic.

"Y-yeah! It's ok! We'll believe you," the military cadet nervously added. The red head muttered under his breath, "For now I guess…"

Scott got back up on his feet and brushed off the leftover dirt on his undershirt, "Now which way do we go, _blondie?_" Dakota rolled her eyes, at least they were going to listen now.

Before she could say, a larger figure was covering the freckle faced teen in its shadow. Dakota's face twisted into fear and anxiety, so did Brick's. Scott slowly turned behind him and he became even paler than the whites of his eyes.

It was the Oni, and in a split second Scott went bye bye, Dakota and Brick sprinted for their lives making sure to stick together, so they wouldn't be separated. They left Scott, without even thinking, and then Brick stopped in his tracks, "Oh crap! Scott! We can't leave him behind! Never leave a man-"

Dakota screamed at Brick, "Shut up and keep running! It's too late! He's gone now, we can't go back!" "But-" "No buts, it's too late; we've got to get out of here!"

Brick didn't want to do this, so he hollered back in a sharp tone, "OH YEAH? WELL WHAT ABOUT SAM? IS IT TOO LATE FOR HIM!" Dakota just stopped in her tracks, and stood there, in shock, tears began to crawl out of her eyes and drop down her face, "Sam…"  
>Brick lowered his voice, "well now look at what we've done, and all you've been doing is running away from everything, is that how we'll solve this…?" Dakota chocked on her words, "No, this isn't happening…but…NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! <strong>NOOOOOOOO!<strong>"

Dakota cried, and Brick looked back, he didn't know how to feel. He was proud the fact he said those things to Dakota, but felt horrible leaving Scott behind…

Yet again, it was too late to go back like Dakota said…The Oni got Scott, he's screwed now…So they dropped the case and went on their own to find the other survivors, if there were any…


End file.
